Special day of the year!
by Serena0426
Summary: Post Season 6


They had just finished an amazing dinner downstairs and headed up to their room. As the couple walk into the room holding hands, they see a bottle of chilled champagne waiting for them.

Dan pours each of their glass while she takes off her sweater. She looks stunning in her yellow sundress.

He hand Serena the other glass of champagne and each take a sip. Dan lifts up her chin and gives her a light kiss on the lips. They can taste each other's champagne. He takes Serena's glass and set both of them down. He kisses her again. This time it's a little longer and a little stronger. She can feel how smooth his skin is against hers. He starts to kiss her more, each kiss a little longer and a little firmer. Their lips begin to move faster and faster until finally they don't separate. Their tongues find each other and become one. Dan slowly runs his hands down her back and just as he reaches the curve of her bottom, he pull Serena's body close to his. Tongues continue to dance with each other as their bodies press together from head to toe. His heart is pounding and as he continues brushing her back with his hands, Dan can feel the goose bumps on her bare shoulders. "Oh, you feel good"

Finally, their lips part. Their eyes lock. He gently traces her lips with his tongue. She takes his tongue into her mouth, and their faces press together, tongues probing, darting in and out. Dan strokes her back, moving his right hand up until it rests on her left shoulder. He separate their mouths long enough to move his lips to Serena's left cheek, giving her little kisses all the way down her cheek to her neck.

It tickles, but she like the feeling of his smooth skin against hers. He move slowly down her neck to her shoulder, alternating between gentle kisses and soft licks, with a tender suck mixed in every now and then.

Dan continues kissing down her neck until his mouth reaches his hand, which rests on the strap of her sundress. As He continues his soft kisses, he gently slides the strap towards her shoulder until it falls against her arm. While his left hand continues to massage her back, his right hand moves down her arm and then slowly across Serena's stomach. Once again, their eyes meet and he hungrily devour her mouth with his. Dan's hand strokes her stomach, slowly circling towards her breast. His hand is trembling with anticipation. He gently cup her breast, her nipple already getting hard with the expectation of his touch. Inside, he's wondering what bra she's wearing. Suddenly he realize that she is not wearing a bra. She surprised him by going without all evening, since she knew she had a sweater. As his hand presses her soft flesh, her nipple becomes rock hard in response. Their mouths never separate, breathing becoming faster and harder and their noses mash against each other's faces.

Serena wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body hard against Dan's. She can feel his hardness through his multicolour plaid shorts. His hands leave her breast and slide both his hands down her back and gently massage her bottom with both hands.

Of course, he's also trying to guess what panties she has on. He can't tell, but it feels small, covering only half her bottom. It feels so good. Their kissing slows, and looks at each other, bodies pressed together. Just the rubbing against her is arousing him even more. His heart is about to pound out of his chest. He squeezes her bottom with his hands and plunge his tongue into her mouth, pressing his hardness against her. After a few seconds, he returns to kissing her neck, but this time moving slowly around to the front of her throat. He rest his hand on her stomach again as he continue kissing down towards her chest. Then, without touching her skin, he begin lowering Serena's dress over her left breast, inching down ever so slowly, thoroughly kissing each new area of flesh as it is exposed. Finally, Dan reach her areola, she feel the fabric drag across her nipple, exposing it to the room air. But without touching her breast, he return to her mouth, returning to the gentle kisses that they started with. He's dying to touch her breast, to feel her softness against his hand, but he keeps his hands caressing her bottom through her dress as their mouths meet again and again. Then, with one final kiss, she step back from him. They smile at each other, and both wipe the sweat from their faces. Serena reaches over and turn the light off, leaving the room lit only by warm glow of the gas fireplace. She takes his hand and lead Dan over by the window, which overlooks the countryside. She turns sideways to the window and faces him. The moonlight adds the glow on her bare breast, making her look more beautiful than he thought could ever be possible. Then, looking directly into his eyes, she begins lowering the strap over her right shoulder until it too falls to her arm.

"You realize the curtains are open, don't you?" He asks.

"It's what you'd like, isn't it?" She replies. By his smile and wide eyes she know the answer. Extremely slowly, she peels her dress away from her right breast. To him it seems like an eternity, as his study intently each movement, waiting for the first glimpse of the redder darker skin. She enjoy teasing him a bit, knowing he is dying inside. Finally, she passes her sundress under her breast and it falls to her waist. Both of Serena's breasts are now exposed, and Dan marvel in their bronze skin, softly bathed in a flickering golden glow.

He reaches to put his hands on her waist to pull her towards him. But as he tries to move their bodies closer, she put both her hands on his chest, keeping him away. Then she reaches down and begins to pull his raspberry polo shirt up from his waist and towards his shoulders. He raises his arms and she pulls the shirt up and over his head, and then tosses it on the floor. Dan smile and reach for her waist again. They step into each other, her breasts making first contact with his bare chest, flattening as their bodies meet. Their mouths meet again, gently at first, then hungrily. He alternate between stroking and gently scratching her bare back. Without separating, they move a few feet over, where a recliner and ottoman sit. He repositions himself next to the ottoman, his mouth never leaving hers. Then he kneel on the ottoman, dropping his head lower than her shoulders. He decides it's time to repay her for making him wait with anticipation to see her perfect breasts. With his right hand open creating a "u" between his thumb and forefinger, he touches the bottom of her right breast, barely. He begin softly kissing her breast at the top, moving back and forth, left and right, ever so slowly moving down towards her sensitive area. As he gets nearer, he gently lift her breast to his mouth. However, as he reach her areola, he begin a detour of kisses around, making a complete circle around its darkness, touching nothing but bronze flesh with his lips, lifting her breast as needed to complete his journey with his mouth. Then he stop to admire its beauty, his breath falling gently across her skin, his face a mere millimeters away. But he decides to tease a bit more, and intentionally blow directly on her nipple. Her entire breast explodes in goose bumps and electric chills swim through Serena's body, up and down her back. Dan follows up with a gentle breeze of hot breath. Her goose bumps subside, but her nipple remains hard and erect.

Then, with the tip of his tongue, he trace slowly around her areola, tongue gliding across its bumps. Each movement tightens the areola even more, heightening the experience for both of them. He's ready to lick and suck her nipple, but first he pulls her head down to his and they once again find each other's mouths. He is dying to attack both Serena's breasts, which now swing back and forth as she bending down to meet his mouth, but he resists. After a while of kissing, she straightens up and moves her breast towards his mouth. He complies, and touches the tip of her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Almost immediately, he surrounds her areola with his lips, drawing its entirety into his mouth. Serena holds his head and pull it tight against her, desiring more. Dan begin sucking, gently, flicking his tongue across her nipple with each draw. He start sucking slightly harder, and she can feel her breast tingling, a rush of sensation, almost too much, but she don't want him to stop.

He move to her left breast and repeat the process, meanwhile moving his left hand to her right breast so he can push and rotate her nipple with his thumb, gently massaging with the rest of his hand. As both breasts now receive attention, she begins aching for more, and warmth grows between her legs. She can feel herself getting damp. Reluctantly, he leaves her breasts and start kissing her cleavage. He work his way down a line towards her tummy. She long for more sucks on her nipples, but at the same time she wonder what's coming next. Her dress is slipping down, now past her belly button. He kisses it. But suddenly he stands up, off the ottoman, and embraces her. Serena's breasts mash into his chest as they engage in a passionate kiss. Once again Dan's hands knead her bottom, this time his hands reaching further down until his fingers nearly meet towards the back of her warmth. While they kiss, he takes turn between squeezing and separating her cheeks under her dress. He starts kissing her neck, even giving her tiny little bites. Bending over to reach her neck separates their bodies, but her hard nipples still brush against his chest. It also lets him move his hands from her bottom around to her thigh, which he begin rubbing in ever widening circles. She knows what's coming next. He starts to rub between her hips through her dress. He can feel the top of her panties, riding low on her hips. (They must not cover much, he thought.) By the way they slide under her dress he can tell they're silky, not cotton. He can't wait to see what color they are.

Once again he returns his mouth to hers, but his hand stays below. He starts stroking down towards her core, moving her dress back and forth with his hand across her smooth underwear. Serena sucks his tongue into her mouth and he returns the favor. Finally his fingers reach where her legs meet. She's been waiting for this, and she move her feet to slightly open her legs, inviting his hand between them. He curves his fingers to press against her and he can feel her warmth. Wanting more contact, she lifts her dress above his hand. He put his hand between her thighs, his mouth never leaving hers. Her skin is so soft to his touch as he push his hand back on her inner thigh until his fingers feel the crease of her bottom. Dan draws his hand back against her thigh, this time tracing the edge of her underwear with his fingers. He notices her bikini line is as smooth as his face, it feels amazing to his touch. He can't wait to explore more. Not wanting to ignore the rest of her, however, he again kneels down on the ottoman and licks her breasts hungrily, quickly moving from to the other. His hand begins rubbing her between her legs, feeling the silky smoothness of her panties. He can feel her swollen lips through the fabric, and her panties have a line of moisture that his fingers trace. He applies slightly more pressure and his index finger begins to glide between her lips, barely. They're both dying for more, for his fingers to hook under her panties and penetrate her. He resists, and begin rubbing between her legs with all four fingers flat, front to back, over and over. Then she lift his head from her breasts and move his hand away from her underwear, and standing straight up, she let her dress fall to the floor. Her breasts and nipples glisten from his hungry mouth. For the first time her panties are revealed, a beautiful pink, just a small triangle of fabric barely covering her front and back. He can't be sure in the firelight, but they even look a bit see-thru. But for sure, he sees nothing but pure, smooth skin where it's exposed. He's so hard it almost hurts. (Oh, I can't wait to see you, to taste your sweetness.) As if she read his mind, she looks directly into his eyes, and reach her right hand deep into her panties, her fingers disappearing between her legs. Her hand re-emerges, and with a slight smile, she touches her index finger to his lips. The smell drives him insane, and he quickly envelops her finger in his mouth, licking and tasting every bit of sweetness. He is not sure how much longer he can wait to be inside of her, everywhere.

Serena grabs his hand and say, "Let's take a bath." She led Dan over to the bathroom door. The doorway is half open, and he can see that the large whirlpool bathtub is filled, covered with a thick layer of luxurious bubbles. She must have had housekeeping run it while they were at dinner, he thought. "Why don't you grab our champagne and chocolate covered strawberries while I get in?" she asks. Dan returns to the living area while she light candles in the bathroom. He unbuttons and removes his shorts, revealing his boxers with the hearts on them. His manhood, fully erect, has found its way out of the slit in front. He can see it pulsating in rhythm with his pounding heartbeat. He pulls his shorts down and slides them off of his feet. His tip is dripping and it feels cold against the room air. He wipes the drips with his boxers and tosses them in the corner before he grabs the champagne bottle and a box of strawberries on the countertop. He picks up the glasses, and head into the bathroom.

The candles supplement the flickering glow of the fireplace coming through the door. He sees her pink panties crumpled on the floor. The scent of lilac fills the air from the bubble bath. She's in the tub, arms resting on the sides. Most of her is hidden underneath the sea of white bubbles, but it's no accident that her nipples float above the waterline, hiding in and out with each breath she takes. The jets are on, already caressing her body with fingers of water. He picks up a loofah, ask her to slide up a bit, and slip in behind her. He hand her champagne, and they each take a drink. The cold of the champagne feel good against the heat of the water, and before they know it, they're both drained their glasses. He dips the dishcloth in the hot water and begins washing his wife's back while he kisses the back of her neck. She feels his hardness against the low of her back. It feels good to her, but she wants more. She turns her head so their lips meet. Once again, their tongues dance with passion. Dan soon discards the dishcloth, favoring contact with his hands. With their mouths still interlocked, he rubs her back with his left hand while his right hand finds her soapy breasts. Again her nipples harden to his touch. She continues turning more towards him, to better meet his mouth. She tingles as his hand slides across the slipperiness of her breasts, wanting more. Finally she is facing him, and she lifts her legs over his. Facing each other, they gaze into each other's eyes before their mouths meet again. His hands travel down her wet back, under the water, and cup the top of her bottom. He pulls her towards him, until she can feel his hardness touch her between her legs.

He run his hands back up her back, and pull her next to him until her breasts are crushed between them. They continue to kiss, and after a moment she reaches between them with her right hand and pushes his hardness down between her legs. He's now pressing directly against her swelling softness. Dan can feel her warmth, even in the bath. Serena begins rocking, and the motion alone almost draws him inside her. Both of them want so much more, yet both of don't want this to end. Not yet, him anyway. Finally, he can take no more, and lift her onto his hips, plunging inside her, while he buries his tongue deep in her mouth. Already he's about to explode. After a few moments of insane pleasure, as if she sense his evening may end too soon, she lift herself off, and in one smooth motion, step out of the tub. He's crazy with frustration, but at the same time aching with the anticipation of what's yet to come. As she stand there, dripping, bubbles sliding down her skin as if tiny hands already doing exactly what he'd like to do, her nipples are hard with both excitement and from the cool air. Before she grabs a towel and wraps it around her, he gets his first glimpse of her pubic area. He can see now the bareness at her panty line that he felt before. She look amazing, like a 25 year old bikini model. But before he can study her beauty, the towel wraps around, covering her from her shoulders to her knees. Somehow he wants her even more now, seeing her covered. As if to show it, he rises in the tub, his pulsing hardness pointing right towards her. She gazes at him up and down, never moving the towel from her body.

Finally, Serena say, "Get into bed, I have another surprise for you."

Dan complies, dry him off, and retreat to the other room.

**HAPPY 1st YEAR ANNIVERSARY**

**"Congratulations... Daddy!"**


End file.
